A Time Redacted -A VLD Story
by emalinathorn
Summary: A woman from an alternate reality searches for the Voltron Force and asks for help finding her way back home. In order to go home, however, she has to travel through time and space to find the necessary components needed.
1. Story Note

Authors Note: This **is** a fan-made continuation of the Voltron Legendary Defenders. This story is to take place about five years after the one year time jump at the end of season eight. This story is written in the third person; however, it does jump perspectives for various reasons but mostly to help the reader understand the characters motives for acting any particular way throughout the story.

For Pidge Gunderson/Katie Holt, the pronouns "she/her/hers" are used rather than "he/his/him", "they/their/them", or neologisms such as "hir"(s/he). This use of pronouns is not meant to upset anyone, and the use of "she/her/hers" pronouns are simply to lessen the confusion of the readers(and the writers) in the storytelling. Pidge is, however, considered nonbinary in this story.

This story is mainly dialogue-driven.

This story uses italics and parentheses to help distinguish when someone is talking/thinking.

Example:

Allura: "_You will never betray me, Lance."_

*Allura was talking, probably to Lance.

Another Example:

Lance almost dropped his phone looking at the date._ Today was the twenty-eighth of July._

*That last part was Lance thinking to himself.

Lastly, each "episode" is separated into 3 - 5 sections

so the story continues even when it should stop.

Genre:

Time Travel, Mecha, Science fantasy, Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama.

The story does include parts with some RELATIONships:

Allurance, KLance, Hance, Hunay, Shurtis, PLance, KAllura, Kroeith, Sheith, Broganes, Shallura, Shance, PAllura, Adashi, Shlav, Shaladen, etc.

The writer does not own Voltron Legendary Defender or its characters.

Some characters are not from the show and were made for this story.

Enjoy.

[]


	2. Episode 1

**The Dreamers Nightmare**

Episode 1

* * *

**The Bad Dream.**

**[]**

The fog was black with ash and smoke. Purple light emanating from the ground below. Fire rained from above as buildings crumbled to dust. The city was in ruins.

A figure stood out, in the distance, a familiar shape lost but never forgotten. The fog hid her from view, as a long lost young man navigated across the walls of destruction. He opened into a clearing, the fog ceased to follow as if protected by an invisible barrier.

* * *

His throat was coarse, it was hard to breathe, almost as if he was being smothered. A single word echoed in his mind. "_Allura?_" Silence fell like rain in a forest.

"_Allura?_" Lance called her name over and over again. His voice slowly coming back bit by bit. Tears filled his eyes as she turned to face him.

Allura: "_Lance__? Is that… you… calling my name?_"

Lance: "_Allura! Oh, Allura! How I __missed__ you…_"

Allura stepped toward him, a soft smile appeared on her nut-brown face, as she recognized Lance, her eyes shimmering like a galaxy of blue and purple. Allura wore her senior cadet uniform of white with a mandarin collar. The pink fabric on her chest and sleeves glowed slightly in the purple brilliance as she moved closer to Lance. Her crystal hair was put up in a messy bun that gleamed like moonlight.

If he was not already in love with her, he was now.

Lance: "_I… How? ..Am I Dreaming? Allura, not a single day goes by without me wanting to be with you… I…_"

Allura touched him on the shoulder, comforting him. She was real. It **was** Allura. Lance smiled and leaned forward to hug her. To hold her again.

Allura: "_Lance__ I… I don__'__t know how to put this, but… I… You need to move on. Go…._"

Lance pulled away, his thin hands on Allura's shoulders. His face in disbelief. Allura continued, Lance watching her mouth as she spoke. Her eyes pointed down in sadness.

Allura: "_Find someone to love, and be happy. If not for yourself then, for me. Please._

_Lance: " … Wait… what? No, I love YOU Allura. No one else. I… I can__'__t move on. I__'__ve thought about this, about US._"

He let her touch his face, touch the Markings of Altea she gave to him years before.

Lance: "_I want to always remember you Allura. And teach others about how great you are… About our… Love. NO. I can__'__t. Not to you.. I can__'__t just move on, or find someone else. You are the most perfect soulmate anyone could ask for. I can never betray you. Allura. Please don__'__t do this to me. __**I Love You**__._"

Lance's head weakened into her hand. Soft and warm.

Allura: "_You will never betray me, __Lance__. That is exactly why I__'__m telling you to move on. Because.. in the real world: I__'__m dead. And nothing is going to change that._

_You need to __wake__ up and move on with your life. Please For Me. And for your own wellbeing. Go, be the man you ought to be._ "

A small pain grew from his flesh, where his markings lay.

His altean markings stinging under his tears. Then just as they first appeared, they faded. Gone, like Allura herself.

* * *

Lance broke a sweat, eyes wide in terror. Heavy breathing echoed around the bare walls of his room. Lance found himself sitting upright in his bed, hands clutching onto the only blanket left on top.

He dropped back onto the pillow, letting out a _sigh_. _It was only a bad __dream_. Lance glanced at the clock on his nightstand. _2:47_. Two Forty-Seven in the morning. A small _whine_ escaped from his mouth as Lance sat upright. He has outgrown the super cute blue lion slippers he once had, so now he shuffled into the bathroom with cool gray leather, rubber-soled, slip-on moccasins.

Lance grabbed the toothbrush on the sink, opening the cabinet for some toothpaste. Upon closing the door he saw Allura in the mirror. He blinked and she was gone, only his light green seaweed covered honey-brown face staring back at him.

He turned on the faucet, but no water came out. With another _sigh,_ Lance made his way to the kitchen for a bottle of water.

There had been food and water shortages around the world for the past year. So much so, that people started evacuating the planet and heading to the New Altean Star System. Earth very much always had a "The Rich get Richer and the Poor get Poorer" type of system. And with all of the emigrants moving to earth five years ago, what was left of the economy collapsed.

Now people were leaving. Even Lance thought about it a few times. Going to New Altea. But, as his mother has reminded him time and again, if he stayed he can help on the family farm and the supply shortages will eventually balance out once there are fewer people on Earth.

Until then, Lance has to use lukewarm recycled plastic bottled water to wash his hair and brush his teeth with. It could be worse, only Lance did not want to think about it.

Slowly, Lance peeled away the face mask hiding his beautiful honey brown skin and remarkably Blue memories of Allura. She gave Lance a part of herself with those altean markings on his cheeks. Every day he is reminded of her. Pleasant memories, seeing her smile, hearing her voice, small things like that. But seeing those blue scars on his face really hurt. Tears threatened to pour as Lance rubbed a towel over his face. He was used to the sting, for he felt it a thousand times. But it still hurt nonetheless.

* * *

Walking into the living room, Lance grabbed his phone from its charger on a lonely bookshelf beside the door. The clock on the lock screen claimed that it was now, _2:51,_ Two Fifty-One in the morning, and that it was apparently a Saturday. The 28th of July to be exact.

Lance almost dropped his phone looking at the date. _The 28th. Today was the __twenty__-eighth of July._ Today was Lance's Birthday. Why of all days did he have to have messed up dreams and no running water on his birthday. _Why today._

Lance unconsciously walked over to the old television hanging on the wall. With a wave of his hand, the screen flicked on. He was still looking at his phones lock screen. Still looking at the date.

His thumb moved across the holoscreen in his hand, blindly lance sat down backwards on the only chair he owned. His back up against the small table he would normally eat at.

* * *

**The Date.**

**[]**

Lance's right arm now rested across the back of the chair, his left dangling in front of him; phone still in hand. His head rested on top sleepily. A weird sound bussed in his ears, opening his heavy eyelids to look around, Lance slowly came to. "_Lance_?!" His name played on repeat.

Lance: "_What_?"

A voice responded: "_Wake__ up sleepy head_."

Lance: "_Who… Wha.."_

*Lance rubbed the sleep from his eyes.*

_"what happened?_"

The voice: "_Pftt, __seriously__? You called me, remember."_

Lance *yawned sleepily*: "_no…_"

Lance finally looked up. Staring back at him was no other than the lone wolf himself. Keith.

* * *

Keith tied down the last crate of food supplies onto the small transport ship. It was meant to travel through wormholes using teludav technology, but never open its hangar bay doors while still in space. Now, far from any known habitable planets, Keith pulled into the hangar bay full of cargo. He had to get to the front of the room to close the doors. Thankfully, he was tethered to a crate strap. Though not on purpose, for the strap was tied around Keith's ankle by means of sheer luck. The doors closed with a _screech_, and air started to pump into the bay once more.

This is why he worked alone. See, the reason the doors opened in the middle of space despite all of the procedures and the pressure warnings, was because of the co-pilot. Some "reformed" pirate who was supposedly going to help with the supply shipments to Earth.

Instead, he stole over half of the shipment with a group of thugs in a ship they probably also stole.

Now, Keith was on his own. The main air tank has been depleted and the backup had about two days of air left. Typically a ship like that had about a month's worth of air in store for five people.

Keith got back to the pilot seat and brought himself around to sit down. With a click of a few buttons, Keith resecured the piloting systems and locked the bay doors. He turned on the pressure systems and redirected the air systems to only pump air into the cockpit. The only thing that did not respond to his commands was the artificial gravity system.

Lance: "_Whoa.. __KEITH__! HOW… How long have you been there… I mean.._"

Keith: "_You mean how long have I been trying to get you to __wake__ up? Not long, a few minutes maybe. For a second there I thought you were dead. Guess I was wrong, oh well, *sigh*._

_Now that I have your… __Attention__. What do you want?_"

* * *

Keith was heading towards Earth when a call came through the communication systems; which, with skill, Keith managed to fix only moments before. He was not surprised that it was Lance who called. For it was not the first time. And Keith hoped it wouldn't be the last.

Seeing Lance passed out hanging over the back of a chair was, however, not expected. A small amount of panic brewed in Keith's heart.

He was glad that Lance was okay. _Well, alive._ _But, why did __Lance__ call him now?_ Keith really wanted to know. _And why him._

Lance *fumbled with his words*: "_um a__...__ I a must have accidentally __dialed__ you. Sorry_."

Lance looked away from the television screen that was now face timing him and Keith.

Keith: "_Wow, by accident. That explains why you were asleep. Or is that just an excuse __'__cause you passed out waiting for __**me**__ to respond?_

_It__'__s not like I was dealing with something rather important like trying NOT to get __thrown__ out an __air__lock, or anything. So if you don't mind…_"

Lance: "_WAIT WHAT? YOU ALmost Got __THROWN__ Out An __Airlock__! Are you okay?_"

Keith: *rolls eyes* ".._.__ I__'__m fine __Lance__._"

Lance: "_So, what happened?_"

Keith: "_The guy that was supposed to be my __**co-pilot**__, for this mission I__'__m running, decided that the shipment should be given to a select few. Namely Him and his… crew … That rhymed … No big deal though, some bad packaging saved my life so that's __**that**__._"

Keith looked at his foot that was still tied to the runaway crate strap. He grabbed his blade from its sheath on his back. Cutting the strap. Then held it up to the camera so Lance could see.

Lance stared back at him in complete shock. His eyes wider than what seemed humanly possible. At some point, Lance stood up out of the chair, which was now tipped over on the ground. Lance stood over the legs in a tense fashion. His hands clenched at his sides. Mouth open, at a loss of words.

Then Lance shook his head to get out of his thoughts.

Lance: "_A… Wow, okay. You had a co-pilot that betrayed you. ok. Ok. Why does that sound familiar? Eh, whatever. So um… are YOU ok?_"

Keith: *nods* "_yea__. I__'__m ok. I__'__m just tired._"

Lance: *picks up the chair and sets it upright* "_When was the last time you __slept__?_"

Keith: "_Slept__? Wow… What's today?_"

Lance: "._..__Saturday…_"

Keith: *looks over his shoulder* "_yea__… That doesn__'__t help. Unlike you, I spend most of my time in space or on planets that don__'__t have __'__Saturdays__'_."

Lance: *stunned* "_Well then, it is…*_remembering the day_*, July __Twenty__-eighth._

_Are you sure you are okay, __Keith__? Because you seem kinda ..._"

Keith unbuckled his seat harness, floating out of the cockpit. Pulling his hood up as he did so.

Keith: "_Sorry __Lance_."

The door closed and the lights dimmed.

* * *

Lance: "_...__off. Oh… kay__..._ " *pouts*

Keith did not respond, so lance turned on the record button. It blinks red, then a note pops up "_Do you want to record this call_". Lance replied "_Yes_", and the pop-up disappeared in response.

Lance: "_Today… Today is my __birthday__. I guess I__'__m using this chat as a personal blog or whatever. But now I know that a lot of things has not really __**changed**__ but…_"

The door opened on the other side of the screen.

Lance: "_uh… HEY, you can__'__t just leave me hanging here. LIKE __SERIOUSLY__KEITH__, I WAS Talking and everything…_"

Keith: "_Sorry __Lance__, the __gravity__ systems are in a strange __'__flux__'__ and keep breaking down or turning off. I really don__'__t know which." _*Keith walks over and sits into the pilot seat* _"I__'__m not an engineer. My co-pilot was. That's how this problem started to begin with_.

_Anyways, you said today was the __Twenty__-eight of July, right. I feel like something really __**important**__ was suppose to happen today? Hmm…" _*Keith looks at the holomonitor, watching Lance's reaction.* _"Well, whatever it was, I guess it wasn__'__t too __**important, **__else I would remember it._"

Keith watched as Lance lowered his head in sadness. His face hidden in the shadows of his own hair.

Keith: "_Maybe I just need to take a nap, after all,_" *Keith stretched his hands above his head* "_I haven__'__t __slept__ for three days_" *YAWN*.

Lance *looks up*: "_For Three Days!? H…. How are you still moving?_" *Concerned* "_How much caffeine have you had? How do you even know if the __Gravity__ was messed up? Maybe you're hallucinating? Maybe I__'__m hallucinating? Am I a hallucination? Oh my… I.._" *Lance starts incoherently stuttering and mumbling*.

Keith: "_Woah! Calm down, buddy. I__'__m Fine. Honestly. And I don__'__t think that this is a hallucination. I could be wrong of course. But if I was hallucinating I doubt __**We**__ would be __**Here**__. A… Talking like this…_"

Keith turned away from the camera to hide his face. _Why were they always like this_. Lance looked at Keith, his head knocked to one side, with a look of confusion and curiosity. For an awkward moment or two, they sat in silence. Keith with half of his face hidden from Lance's view. He should have been paying attention to the direction his spaceship was heading anyways. But eventually, Keith just had to say it.

Keith: "_Once I get to __Earth__, maybe we can__...__ hang out… get you off of that little farm of yours for a while." *_His hands start to sweat, his blood now pumping like he is running a marathon.*

_"I'm staying at that new __Satellite__Hotel__ tonight. The one named after Allura, __'__The Alluren Resort__'__ I think it's called. And I know it's sudden, but I also have a dinner reservation at the __'__Amapasa __meaai__"; which is one of the fancy restaurants there…_

_*_Keith looked directly into the camera as if to tell Lance he was being serious.*

_"So__...__ Would __**you**__ like to __**join me**__ for dinner tonight?_"

* * *

Keith was dreading the answer. He had booked the reservation about two months before. And in the nick of time, because only five rooms out of two thousand were left available. For this particular day.

He was going to ask Lance about eating with him for a while now, but working for the Galactic Coalition, he just did not have the time or the confidence.

It felt like forever to Keith before Lance responded; and when he finally did, everything felt right.

Lance: *Voice upturned, almost flirty* "Are you asking me out on a **date**?"

Keith: *gleeful*. "_Hmm.. If you don't want to go that's fine. I just thought that because you seem to spend most of your days retracing your own steps. Maybe you would want a break from all of that __'__hard work__'__ you do."_

*Keith's eyes sparkled mischievously.* "_You know, like an __**adventure**__. Get __you out__ of your __'__comfort zone__'__ and maybe you'll even have some fun. It's just a thought__...__"_

A strange light flashed from behind Keith. He was now arriving at the Earth Outer Defence Ring. The first security checkpoint out of many.

Keith: ".._You definitely don't have to go… But if you do, I recommend taking the Eighteen-Thirty shuttle up. The reservation is at Nineteen-Hundred, __**under my name**__, ok_."

Lance waited for a few moments before responding. After all, Keith did just say a lot of words, and Lance was not quite sure if he was finished talking. Or just taking a breath.

Lance: "_So, __**you are**__ asking __me out__ on a __Date__?_

_Wow, that's not very… __Keith__-like… You really must be tired!? For __**You**__ of all people to act strangely. You are either planning something __**or**__ this is a __**trap**__ and you are not MY __Keith...__"_

Lance stood up, knocking the chair over, again. His right hands' pointer finger directed up at the screen, with his other hand on his hip. Lances' pose called for all the sass he could muster at Three O'clock in the morning.

Lance: "_Who are you? A __Shape__-Shifter? A Clone? Ahh, don't tell me you're a Doppelganger from another Reality?!"_

Keith: *Smirks* "_Wow, __Lance__ the Brainiac. Hmpt. You seem to got me __**all**_" *rolls eyes* "_figured out_."

Lance: *stunned*.

Lance picked up the chair again. This time setting the chair down, to face the wall with the television hanging on it.

He looked around the living room for a hidden camera or something that told him that this was a prank.

* * *

Lance lived in a quaint, but comfortable home. One bedroom, and one bath; with a living/dining area and a cute kitchen tucked into one corner.

He looked but nothing stood out.

The house sat on the edge of his property, with a little path leading up to it and a wrap around porch off the front.

He loved that farm. It was peaceful, but now it seemed Keith wanted to take him away from it.

* * *

Lance: _"__...__**Lance**__** the Brainiac**__?__...__ I do like the sound of that. Just who are you? __**Really**__?"_

Weird lights filled the room that Keith was in.

Keith: "I am the guy who is going to be in a lot of trouble, trying to explain how he lost over half of a cargo load to **pirates**.

Sorry again, but I have to respond to this hail. See you **tonight**, Lance!"

Keith did not wait for Lance to respond before hanging up. Leaving Lance alone in a semi-bare room.

Lance knew that Keith was going to be alright. But for a moment Lance just stared at the silver screen.

A red light blinked at the top right hand of the television. The camera was still recording him.

Lance: "_Well, that went __**differently**__ than expected… Good to know that __Keith__ actually has a heart of some kind._

_He said __'__Sorry__'__, like three times. And… just… just WOW. I… I have never seen him like __**that**__ before._

_He seemed almost… __**Happy**__."_

* * *

Lance changed the subject on himself. Started talking about his birthday and that, if you minus the three year time jump that team Voltron experienced after defeating Lotor, he would be 23 years old. But his identification card claimed that he was born 26 years ago Earth time.

That would make Keith 28 (including 2 years in a time vertex) and Shiro 34 years old (or 8 if you only count leap years.). Pidge would be 22 and Hunk would be 26 just like Lance.

But for some reason, it just did not seem to matter how old they all were. Because they were family and love knows no bounds. Especially with time and space.

* * *

**The Surprise.**

**[]**

Lance made his way through the entry hall. A 15-foot statue of Allura loomed over the area. With a wall of glass arched up behind her. He could see Earth's Moon through the window.

Lance almost forgot what it was like to be in space. In artificial gravity. Feeling the turbulence of the engine and breathing in recycled air.

There was a handful of people on the shuttle Lance just departed from. Many of them seemed to be coupled up.

He followed a couple to the elevators. They were giggling about something as they held each other's hands. They were cute together and it kinda made Lance sick to his stomach.

Now they stood behind him in a fancy glass-walled elevator. He had no idea where he was going. But, he had a 1 of 3 chance to end up at the right restaurant.

The elevator stopped and he exited. The couple also stepped out of the elevator. He hovered around for a moment then followed them.

* * *

Lance found his way to the_'__Amapassa __Meaai'__Restaurant__. It was a very __rich__ place with its own court and gallery hall. The waiting room was empty, except for the pretty female receptionist._

Receptionist_: "Hello, Welcome to the __'__Amapassa __Meaai'__. Do you have a reservation?"_

Lance_: "__Yea__,_ _I have a dinner reservation."_

Receptionist_: "__...__ name?"_

Lance_: *Flashes __Teeth__* "The Name__'__s __**Lance**__!"_

Receptionist_: *Looking down at a holomonitor* "Hmm… I'm sorry that name is not on the list. I have to ask you to leave."_

There was a moment of silence between them. Then Lance remembered Keith telling him: _"The reservation is at Nineteen-Hundred, __**under my name**__…"._

Lance: *Brushing his hair back, leaning against the receptionists' podium* "_Sorry, I miss understood. I thought you asked for __**my**__ name. What you should look upon that fancy screen of yours is an idiot named __**Keith**__. I don't know his last name, so don't ask."_

The woman looked back at the holomonitor, scrolling down the list of names with her left hands' pointer and middle fingers. There was a pause, then she looked up at Lance. Back at the screen, then up at him again.

She smiled, then asked him to stay there in the waiting room. The receptionist turned and walked out of the room towards the back of the main dining area.

Lance was alone, in a room that screamed _to __rich__ for him._ With gold and white accents on cream coloured walls. Soft music played in the background. Lance looked at the four-foot clock placed over the main entrance. _6:58_. He was early by two minutes. Two Minutes.

The day had been weird from the bad dream he had that morning, to where he was now. In a satellite bigger than the island he lives on.

After he talked to Keith that morning, Lance totally freaked out. He tried to think of why Keith, of all people, would ask him to dinner. _On his __birthday__, no less_. He felt confused, even conflicted. The dream with Allura telling him to move on from her, then Keith. _It didn't feel like a coincidence_.

* * *

Lance was reminiscing about his day when the lady came back.

Receptionist: "_Now, if you please, follow me_." *Motioning him to follow her through the dining area.*

Lance followed.

She leads him through the main hall, past all of the couples. The restaurant was huge. They had crossed the main hall. Then the receptionist led Lance through a smaller dining hall.

The longer they walked, the more convinced he was that this was a joke. A prank, like people were going to come out of the woodwork and laugh at him.

But, no one came.

The woman stopped abruptly. Lance almost running straight into her.

Receptionist: "Here you are, Enjoy." *Smiling as she turned to face him*.

* * *

Lance saw a familiar set of hair standing behind the receptionist. She took her leave. Leaving behind a simple boy in a black suit, and a young man in a similar suit smiling at him.

Keith was standing, arms crossed, against one of two large golden doors. He had a small smile on his lips. Like he knew a secret.

Keith: "_I didn't think you were going to show_."

Lance: "_And why would you think that_?"

Lance stepped towards Keith. Unsure of his intentions.

Keith: "_Because I had to talk your mom into getting you here_."

Lance *eyes widened*: "_My mom! You talked to her? Why_?"

Keith: "I thought that would be obvious. To make sure you didn't have anything else planned for tonight".

Keith turned and pushed open the heavy golden doors as he talked.

Keith: "After all, it is your **birthday**, isn't it".

Lance saw as Keith stepped to one side. A blinding light came from the great room. Then a sound like none he has ever heard of before.

**"****SURPRISE"**

Lance's eyes began to water, as he grinned ear to ear. The people from the dining hall behind him started clapping, not sure of what was going on.

Keith: "Happy Birthday, Lance".

Behind Keith, around a half-circle set in table, from left to right, was: Pidge, her brother Matt, Corran, Shay, and Shiro with his husband Curtis on his right.

Hunk came in from a set of doors on the left side of the far wall. He was facing away and carted in a bright blue four-tiered cake.

Hunk: " Happy Birthday to you. "

Everyone: " Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Lance. Happy Birthday to You ".*Clapping*.

Hunk: "Alright, alright. Time to get this party started!" *Laughing*.

The doors swung closed behind a very ecstatic Lance and company.

* * *

**The Missed Flight.**

**[]**

Lance knock on the door. For a moment he was scared and almost walked away. The door opened before Lance could leave.

The eyes looking at Lance were of a purplish gray. Dark wet hair dripped onto a towel wrapped around his bare shoulders. Keith stood in the doorway waiting for Lance to respond to his questions: "_Lance__? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on a shuttle?"_

Lance: "_I__...__ I __missed__ my __flight__. And I went to the front desk to ask about a room, but they__'__re full up… And I wouldn't be able to afford to stay a night here anyway." *Nervously Laughing* "So I got hunks room number and called him. He didn't reply, so I went to his room. But I think he was still working._

_Probably cleaning up the mess we made… at the party. __**Thank you for that by the way**__. Um… How do I put this? I… can… can I… um."_

Keith: *looking down at the gift bags in Lance's hands.* "_Sure, You can stay here… but there is only one bed. So you'll have to sle…_"

Keith's eyes opened wide in surprise as Lance gallantly launched himself past Keith and face first onto the fluffy mattress of a bed.

Keith: "... _or not…_"

Lance was exhausted. His eyelids were heavy, and he did not care much about how he looked. The pillow under his head was soft. And he soon fell asleep.

* * *

Keith watched for a moment. Pulling the blanket out from under him, Lance rolled onto his back. Now peacefully sleeping, a small smile appeared on Lances soft lips.

Keith grabbed his hairbrush and sat on the other side of the bed, facing away from Lance. Keith started to painfully brush out his hair.

Movement on the bed came from behind Keith a few moments later.

Lance: "_mm… you want help with that_?"

Lance wrapped his hand around Keith's as he took the brush away. Not waiting for a response.

Keith: _"I thought you were sleeping. I didn't mean to __wake__ you…_"

Lance: "_oh __**that**__, that was a power nap. One of my specialties. I also know how to properly brush out your hair. __'__Cause whatever that was, is not it._

_See, when you brush; you need to start at the bottom of the strand_." *Lance starts brushing out Keith's hair* "_That way you loosen out the knots, rather than cause more knots. You understand_?"

Keith just _nodded_. The feeling was oddly relaxing. And Lance's voice helped calm him. It was strange, but Keith did not care.

Eventually, Lance finished brushing out Keith's soft medium length pitch black hair. They talked about what shampoo Keith should have used, and other little things like that for a while. Lance even offered to braid Keith's hair.

So now, Keith laid on his back on the left side of the bed. Staring at the ceiling, with his hand under his own head. Fingering the braided hair he now suited. Listening to the shower in the bathroom turn on and off again.

Hunk had given Lance a new "Voltron lions Pajama set" that included a pair of blue lion slippers for his birthday. Cute little lion faces were sewn into the soft fabric of the blue elastic pants. And the tunic top was white with blue sleeves, with the face of Voltron on the front.

Lance also had found some clothes for tomorrow at the Resorts gift shop, as well as some headphones and a sleep mask.

He took the other side of the bed. Neither of them wanted to sleep on the floor, and the room was too small to have a couch in it.

So they compromised. Lance on the left, Keith on the right, and the extra pillows stuffed between them on the queen-sized mattress of floof.

* * *

**The Message.**

**[]**

Something cold touched Keith's arm. It was only for a moment, but his eyes fluttered open anyways. Movement came from the other side of the bed. Lance had gotten up. Keith looked around, his eyes adjusting to the lack of light.

Keith: "_Lance_?" *Grabbing his Blade from under his pillow* "_Lance__, Are You Ok?"_

Lance did not reply.

Keith: "_Hey buddy. Are you alright?"_

Keith got up and carefully walked to the other side of the bed. It was empty but still warm. Keith walked to the large window and pushed back the curtains. The outside light from the station come through the glass, filling the room with a yellowish hue.

A sound came from under the table to his left. Keith kneeled down, straining his eyes in the gloom.

Keith: "_Lance…_"

Lance had his back to the corner of the room. His arms wrapped tightly around his legs, as his knees pressed into his chest. His face was of fear as his open eyes and face reflected the light. It looked almost like Lance was screaming.

Keith: "_Lance are you okay?"_

Lance: "am I_... was... dreaming… I'm… fine.._."

Keith saw the pain in his eyes. The shaky voice did not help but confirm that _Lance__ was Not fine. Emotionally._

Lance was holding onto his knees. Pain echoing across the room like a heatwave.

Keith: "_Do you want me to call Hunk_?"

Lance: ""

Keith: " _Or Shiro… Just tell me what you need."_

Lance: "_You…_" *mumbling incoherently* "_Who… are you… you…_"

Lance stared blankly into space. He was still asleep. And having a nightmare.

* * *

Keith stood up. He had to _help_. To wake Lance up, or find a way to guide him out of the scenario he fell prey to.

There were extra blankets in the top drawer of the television stand. Grabbing one, Keith made his way back to Lance. The blue boy shuddered when Keith wrapped the blanket around him.

Keith sat down, facing the dark shape of Lance.

Keith: "_Hey, can you hear me?"_ *eyebrows furring together* "_Lance, please."_

Keith shook the black mass. Hands-on what seemed to be Lance's triceps. Lance moved on his own, mouth mumbling.

Lance *whispering*: "_Keith_?"

This would be the first time Keith properly hugged Lance. Lance did not move, away or otherwise. Keith tightly wrapped his arms around the honey brown-skinned boy in blue Voltron pajamas.

Lances' cold blue eyes soften and closed. He relaxed into Keith's arms. Head resting against the braided hair of the other. Time seemed to stop at that point. The moment lasting a lifetime in Keith's eyes.

Static interrupted the moment. Keith pulled himself out from under the table. Helping Lance to his feet.

Lance: "_I like hugs and all, but… what was I doing under there? And what is that sound_."

The only television in the room was a projected holoscreen. The grey form appeared above the television stand. Lines of various colours appeared on the screen. They flickered and pixelated.

Keith: "_I don't know. You were sleepwalking, I think. And that…_"

Keith motioned to turn off the screen. Nothing happened. He stepped up to the television stand that the holoscreen player sat on. The screen flicked off. For a second.

Then the projector turned on by itself. The static had warped into a lighter sound. A familiar voice came from the speakers, as the picture changed.

Both Lance and Keith looked up. Startled.

* * *

Voice: "_we__...__shhh... Need help… shhh shh… __vol__…_".

The voice was none other than Sam Holt. Pidge sat up in her bed. Confused as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Pidge: "_Dad_?"

A muffled sound came from the other room of the hotel suite. Matt appeared in the doorway with a concerned look on his face.

Matt: "_Pidge? You have to see this_."

Pidge got up and stumbled after him. _"What is it now?" _She looked up. The television in the living room was playing a recording from a few years ago._ "How?__...__" _Her father's face stared back at her from the screen. She recognized the message almost immediately. "_That's the warning Dad sent past Sendak to find __Voltron__. Why is it playing on the __T__.V? __Voltron__ isn't needed anymore__...__"_

Matt shrugged to Pidge's questions. He didn't know. Pidge stared back at the screen as it flicked through its own static. "_Is it?"_ A dark realization flooded over her.

Pidge: "_If we are seeing this __message__… then that means… We need __**Voltron**__. But the lions left, and I haven't kept track of them for months._

_This is bad, very bad."_

* * *

Shiro watched the screen. The image dancing and flipping around on the precision-cut glass. Curtis sat on the bed beside him. With a hand on Shiro's only shoulder.

The sound was painful. Shiro's eyes went dark as the static reawoken traumatic experiences of his past. He felt alone and scared.

Sam Holt: "_Vol__… we need__...__Voltron__… Voltron… shhhh… __Voltron...Vol...__shhjj.. Tron_."

The words ceased. And the image faded away. Leaving behind a black and white grainy screen, and pain.

Then, nothing. The screen went dark and the sound stopped.

Curtis: "_It's going to be ok."_ *looking concerned* _"It might just be a mishap with the television broadcast __system__. Or something._

_Do you want me to go and find out?"_

To that question, Shiro grabbed Curtis's arm tightly. He knew everything would work itself out. But for now, he didn't want to be alone.

* * *

All around the station, the television monitors and holoscreens flicked back to life. This time there was no static or interference. But a clear picture.

A woman of short white hair and diamond eyes looked into the souls of everyone onboard. Behind her was the familiar landscape of New Altea.

"_My name is Allana, Princess of Dai…" *She paused rethinking the next words*_

_"I am from another Reality. I have come in search of the formal __paladins__ of the __Legendary__Voltron__. I pose no threat. I just wish to find my way home."_

She smirked and pushed her hair back behind her ear. Hiding her true emotions.

" _I do not know how I came to this place or why, but I am here now. Currently on the planet in which you call Altea… this is truly a beautiful place, reminds me of my own home_." *Her eyes fell to sadness.*

"_Please, I repeat, L__egendary __Paladins__ of __Voltron__ I wish to speak with you all. On Altea. With the utmost importance, thank you_."

And with that, the picture changed. Some televisions found themselves off, while others played a continuation of what came before.

* * *

**End of Episode 1.**


	3. Episode 2

**The Lady in White.**

**Watch and Learn**

Lance ran up the large stone staircase. Two steps at a time, it seemed to go on forever.

The great monument of Allura loomed over the area. Once at the top, there was a woman standing before him. She was tall and thin, dressed in a soft iridescent uniform. Her hair white like feather down. She faced away, looking upon the princess of Altea.

Lance reached out toward her. Unknowing of the face she wore. And just like in a dream she turned to face him. Her crystal eyes looking down at him.

Lance: "_Allura_?".

She smiled a cunning mysterious smile.

?: "_I am not your Allura_".

Stepping back, Lance hesitated. For some unknown reason, he wanted it to be her. He wanted the woman who bore his lovers face to be Allura.

* * *

Lance remembered looking up. **His** _voice_, calling him softly awake.

Keith: "_Hey, can you hear me? Lance, please."_

Something was holding Lance by his arms. Shaking him. Lance moved away, mouth mumbling.

Lance *whispering*: "_Keith_?"

A warmth pulled him in. A warmth that felt like everything was going to be alright. Lance closed his eyes. Relaxing into Keith's shoulder.

Time could have stopped if it wanted to. Leaving them in the softhearted embrace forevermore.

But of course, time did not stop. It just kept on slipping into the future.

* * *

Static rang through the air. Like a broken signal.

Keith pulled away, moving his hand to Lances. Lance followed, like crawling out of a cave to meet the morning. He looked around to get his bearings.

Lance: "_I like hugs and all, but…"_

He was glad that Keith was there for some unknown reason. But, at the same time, Lance was very confused and disoriented.

_Lance: "What was I doing under there? And what is that sound_."

Keith: "_I don't know. You were sleepwalking, I think. And that…_"

Keith was now facing the only television in the room, which was in fact a 2d holographic projector. He moved his hand as if to say goodbye, or to turn it off but nothing happened. He stepped up to the television stand that the projector sat on. Moving his hand again, Lance watched as Keith pressed the power button and the screen flickered off.

Lance had a weird feeling in his stomach, something worse than butterflies. Keith was still looking at the projector as if waiting for it to turn back on even though it was not intended.

Lance wanted to say something, anything that could pull the black haired man in front of him away from the current situation. However, despite the intention, Lance never got the chance.

Keith turned his head towards Lance just before the projector indeed turned itself back on. The static had warped into a lighter, lower-pitched sound. A voice came from the speakers, familiar but haunting like a forgotten memory. The holographic projection changed, moving from pixelated lines of various colours to the face of the recognizable voice.

Both Lance and Keith looked up. Startled.

* * *

**Awkward Moments**

Sam Holt: ~"_we__...__shhh... Need help… shhh shh… __vol_… _Vol_… _we need__..._ _Voltron_… _Voltron… shhhh… __Voltron...Vol...__shhjj.. Tron_."~

The words ceased as did the recording. Leaving behind nothing but a black and white grainy screen, then it went dark.

Lance and Keith both stared at the holoscreen. Waiting for the final moment. Everything that has happened in the last few minutes had been strangely normal for them when they were Paladins of Voltron, but now it was just awkward.

Lance sat down on the bed. Looking at his new blue slippers.

Keith grabbed the blanket that laid on the floor. He shook it out and walked up to Lance. Quietly, as if trying to decide if there was anything that he could do to help.

Keith in the end must have decided to just sit beside Lance. Between Lance and the holoscreen. They were silent with millions of thoughts filling the air.

Lance had so many questions he wanted to ask. Like _why_ was he on the floor. _Why_ was Keith hugging him. _Sure, Keith said that _Lance _was sleepwalking maybe but, why?_

Again Lances thoughts were interrupted. This time there was no static or interference. But a clear picture of a beautiful woman on the holoscreen, as it flicked back to life again.

The woman looked like a perfect reflection of Allura. Her short white hair and diamond eyes were the only noticeable difference. Behind her was the pristine landscape of New Altea.

?: ~"_My name is Allana, Princess of Dai…" ~_

Lance: "_I.. I know her_."

Lance jumped up, running past Keith, hands reaching outwards as if to touch her face.

Keith stayed, watching the microexpressions on Lance's face.

Allana: ~"_...I am from another Reality."~_

Lance: "_It... She's not..._" *lowered head in sadness* "_Alla…_ _Where… have... I've __**heard**_ _that name before?"_

_Allana: ~"I have come in search of the formal __paladins_ _of the __Legendary_ _Voltron__. I pose no threat. I just wish to find my way home."~_

She smirked as if something was funny to her. Pushing her hair back behind her pointed ears, she continued.

Allana: ~"_I do not know how I came to this place or why, but I am here now…"~_

Lance backed up. Forcing himself to sit down as he stumbled onto the bed once again.

Lance: "_She's lying… she was always bad at lying…_"

Lance shook his head, hoping the unrecognizable memories would go away.

Allana: ~"_Currently on the planet in which you call Altea… this is truly a beautiful place, reminds me of my own home_."~

_Lance: _*eyes widened in fear* "_She, I think I had a dream about her… or she was in a dream? I don't know." _*Shaking his head in confusion_.*_

He looked at Keith. Wanting someone to understand. Keith stayed quiet. Motionless. Listening to the Allura doppelganger.

Allana: ~"_Please, I repeat, Legendary Paladins of Voltron I wish to speak with you all. On Altea. With the utmost importance, Thank you_".~

She did a slight bow before the screen died, this time for sure.

Keith held his stare for a moment before turning to Lance once again.

Keith: "_Was she what sent you hiding under the table._"

Lance: "_I… I don't know man. I just know that I've seen her before. Her. Allana. Of… something. She's not… I don't trust her_."

Keith turned and put a hand on Lance's shoulder, looking at the well kept short brown hair he sported. They both had so many things they wanted to say to each other. But not a word was spoken. Instead, Keith got up and started packing his travel bag.

Lance sat at the foot of the bed for a few minutes. Quietly freaking out. His hand moved, slowly grabbing the extra blanket Keith gave him earlier.

Lance: "_Thanks Keith. I mean… you… I… just…_"

Keith stopped folding his clothes and looked up, puzzled.

Lance: " _Letting me stay the night._" *standing up with the blanket in hand* "_I mean. I don't know what I mean. Mm, I tried getting a hold on… tried to contact Hunk. Even knocked on his door. And I got lost and a... _" *Lance started folding the blanket, fumbling with his words*.

Keith: "_It's alright Lance._".

Keith left the room to brush his teeth and change into the only set of clothes he owned. The suit Keith wore the night before was a rental, and he was glad that nothing catastrophic ruined the black jacket and pants. Lance continued mumbling. Keith did not mind, it was the blue boys' only way of processing what just happened. At least Lance was putting his stuff together.

Some time went by. Lance was only vaguely aware of what was happening. His thoughts still trying to figure out how he knew the crystal woman.

A knocking came from the main door. Keith casually walked forth, as Lance slid behind the bed, heart racing.

The door closed a minute later.

Keith: "_I ordered room service if you're hungry?_"

Keith walked around the bed and set the tray on the small table. Lance just watched, like a cat determining if they were in danger.

Eventually, however, Lance would have to eat. And he did.

* * *

Getting tickets for a shuttle at Five in the morning, Central Earth time, was kinda easy. Lance sat in the window seat, holding onto his gift bags like they were his most prized possessions. Keith sat next to him, in the aisle seat. Hoping no one would recognize them. Others filed onto the shuttle, one at a time. People took their seats, and paid little attention to the two socially awkward boys at the back of the shuttle.

A human, with a golden-yellow ribbon tied around his head, sat down in the seat in front of Keith. With a seemingly balmaren woman in the seat beside. Lance immediately recognized their voices and scooched down in his chair. As if hoping that the fancy bags he had were going to hide him from Hunk and Shay.

Keith looked around. Counting the number of heads in the cabin. Not including himself, Lance, and the ship crew; there were seven passengers on board. The shuttle could carry about twenty people total. And they all were headed towards Altea.

The engines started, and the shuttle jerked forward. The doors swung closed. No one was leaving.

Hunk: *Looking at holo-phone*."._..I'm kinda surprised that Lance hasn't tried to contact me yet…_"

Keith glanced at Lance. The blue boy had slid all the way to the floor. His face hidden from view. Lance was very ensnared into his own diffidence of mortification.

It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

****Cause and Effect****

The sun started to set on the horizon. Reds and purples filled the clear blue sky.

It felt as if the last few hours have been days. Months since his birthday. But it was only yesterday that Lance stuffed his face full of cake and laughed like the child he once was.

And he was scared for some unknown reason. The blue paladin turned to look at his friends coming up the stairs.

* * *

It was only about half an hour into the shuttle ride when Hunk discovered Lance and Keith were sitting in the row behind him. Quickly, everyone on the shuttle seemed to recognize each other. After the message Allana sent ended, everyone that now stood behind Lance got a ticket onto the next flight to New Altea.

The lion force found themselves all on the same shuttle.

* * *

Now Lance wanted to be brave. He turned back to Allana.

Lance: "_I… We want to know what happened that brought you to this… well, reality. And how can we help?"_

Allana smiled, but her eyes sadded.

Allana: "_I can try to answer as many questions as possible but first, there is something I must show you."_

Her voice rung like soft chimes in the wind. Turning toward Princess Allura's Statue. She pointed up at the sky. A circle of light appeared in the heavens as a teludav portal opened. Five beautiful mechanical lions came through.

The Voltron Lions were back.

* * *

Pidge: "_The lions, they're back. How_?"

The lions softly landed in a half cycle around the statue. Their eyes gleaming.

Allana: "_A few days ago I found myself floating in space. The lions were what woke me up. I have no idea how they found me, or why I was brought to this... reality. But when I touched the blue lion, I experienced its memories. And those visions told me of this place, of you_."

She Looked Lance in the eyes, reminding him of the affection he and Allura once shared. But this look was different, almost _platonic_.

The inchoate moment broke, forcing them back into the current dilemma.

Shiro: "_How did you survive?_"

She moved to face him, arms wide apart as if she was giving a demotic speech. Her clothes reflected the light causing the fabric to have a gossamer effect around her body. Allana seemed caught in the momentum, fully aware of her own glory.

Allana: "_This suit I am currently wearing was fashioned to function in both space and in the depths of waters. Because I was asleep, the air tank in this suit was minimally used until I woke up. If I was awake when I was sent to this reality, I would have __**died**_ _Deca-Phoebes ago._"

Hunk: "_Wait … Whatcha mean 'Deca-Phoebes'?"_

Allana: "_Deca-Phoebes… did I not use that word right? I estimated based on the amount of oxygen I had left, with how long I have been out there; and the lions translated that it was what you would call six deca-phoebes."_

Allana: "_Or am I wrong? For me, the estimation was 15 Dalas..._"

Pidge: "_Six? That means you showed up when Allura died_."

Hunk: "_So… if you don't mind me asking._" *putting his fingers together* "_Um, where were you this whole time… I mean, why now_?"

Allana: "_I am not quite sure myself, to be honest. When I woke up I was here. But I remember…_"

She looked around at everybody. Their faces recognizable but mysterious all at the same time.

Allana: "._. my brother…_"

She looked saddened, painful memories reflecting in her eyes.

Lance: "_Hey…"_ *stepping forward, carefully placing his hand on Allana's shoulder.* "_It's ok, we all have... unpleasant memories. Just try to focus on the present for now, alright. We will get you home!_"

Allana *looking up, tears in her eyes, whispering*: "_Ray… me.. Oh, Raime!_"

* * *

**Once in a lifetime.**

She blinked away the tears, calming her own mind. Looking around, Princess Allana was reminded of her past. And of the choices she may have to make in the future. _In __**her**_ _future_.

* * *

Slav started to jump up and down, run around, and banged his head on the wall three times in a confusing and possibly worthless bout of continuous panic. **His point:** to change the outcome of a data test he had already ran dozens of times before. Without prevail, he failed again.

Slav *mumbling under his stressed out breath*: "_Should've changed those socks"._

He _sighed_, long and loud. Everyone was tired, it had been a dreadful few weeks, eighteen Quintents Slav would point out if he wasn't too busy crying over the timelines of alternate realities.

But he was stuck in the here and now, this version of him at least. Maybe a younger version of himself would have been more useful in the current dilemma. A version with more confidence and less shakable of defeat, if there was ever such a thing.

Sam Holt, the father of Katie Holt whom would forever be called Pidge by everyone other than her parents, stared hopelessly out the window. A teludav portal ring hovered above the atmosphere of the colourful Planet of Altea. Floating out in space, just like the research station Sam Holt currently stood aboard.

He was standing in a conference room down the hall from the laboratory Slav was in, but it did not seem to matter. Slav was yelling so loud now it was giving Sam a migraine.

He stumbled away from the wall, carefully reaching out for a chair. Sam eased himself down as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He had one call to make, and it was to his youngest child, Katie 'Pidge' Holt.

* * *

Sam: ~ "_It's time_" ~

Pidge: ~*stadic*~

Pidge: ~ "_Are you sure, Dad? I can hear Slav yelling from here, it doesn't sound like anything is going as planned_." ~

Sam: ~ "_... You're right, you are completely one hundred percent correct, things are not going as planned."_

Sam: ~"_But, do they ever?"~_

Sam: _~"We got the teludav mostly built, and we have run dozens of scenarios." ~_

Pidge: ~"_a-huh…_"~

Sam: ~"_And thanks to the help from Slav, We know exactly what we need to get the modified Teludav to function_…"~

Pidge: ~"_sigh...What is it? What's wrong?_"~

Sam grew quiet for a moment, trying to find the best words to describe the situation. Pidge always knew when something was troublesome. This time, however, the problem could theoretically be solvable. Theoretically.

Sam: ~"_We need some volunteers for a very dangerous, even life threatening, mission. And I have some people in mind." But…_ …" *voice starts to shake* ~

Pidge: ~"_But you want them to come on their own accord. Is that it?_"

Sam: ~"_yes…._ "~

Sam: ~" _ohh, I feel like such a bad parent, asking you this. And I know that __**Colleen would kill me **__if she found out…_"

Sam: ~~

Pidge: ~"_I won't tell her anything. But maybe could you tell __**me**__? What is this __**dangerous**_ _mission, I __**need**_ _to know, what's the deal?_"~

Sam: ~"_I well… well __**we**__, Slav..Sigh... We need __**pilots**_ _to fly the space shuttle into the teludav. However, There's a catch."~_

Sam: ~"_There is not enough of the teludav materials we need that could potentially generate controlled rifts through realities." ~_

Sam: "~ _Well.. not anymore._"~

* * *

A modified altean tech based shuttle was prepping for departure in the hanger bay. A crew has been put together, now all that was left was to start up the teludav ring.

It was time to take Princess Allana home...

* * *

End of Episode 2


	4. Episode 3 - part one

Authors Note= This is Episode Three of the Voltron: Legendary Defender Fan Story "A Time Redacted". All rights go to their respective owners. The beginning of this chapter has a momentary scene overlay with actual cannon (in season 3).

* * *

**The Path Not Taken****.**

The castle of lions glowed brilliantly against the gloom of space.

Keith stood against the wall of the common room. Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Coran, and Allura all looked up at him from the sunken couches.

Coran: "_Keith, you piloted the Black Lion when you had to save Shiro._

_Perhaps you're the one…_"

Lance *Sitting up*: "_What! No, Keith would be the __**worst**_ _leader of Voltron_" *Shaking his head in disapproval.*.

Pidge *looking up in interest* "_Yeah, we all have our thing._

_Keith's the __**loner**__._

_I'm the __**brain**__._

_Hunk's the nice one._

_Allura's the decision-maker._

_Coran's the wise old guy._

_And Lance is the __**goofball**_."

Lance nodded in agreement before he fully realized what Pidge had said, let alone about him.

Lance: "Yeah, exactly.

Totally right... Wait a minute." *back straightening* "I'm not a goofball! I'm like the cool ninja sharpshooter."

He did one of his finger guns moves at the open space beside him. Everyone laughed a little, even Keith.

Keith: *_SCOFFS* Are you __**joking**__?"_

Keith smiled softly at the blue-eyed boy.

Lance: "_I'm being completely serious when I say, I do not want __**you**_ _to lead me…_"

Everyone looked up as the castle alarms started blaring.

Lance: "..._Anywhere_."

Lance looked around, fumbling to get up. Allura was already halfway out the door, with everybody else close behind.

Allura: "_Everyone to your lions. We will continue this later.."_

Allura glanced back at Keith before entering the hallway. The sirens continued to screech as the paladins made their way to the bridge.

Pidge went straight to her control panel the moment the doors slid open.

Pidge: "_Wait, I don't think they're attacking_".

Pidge sat down and typed onto the holoscreen. Everyone scrambled to put on their flight suits.

Hunk: "._wwhat do you mean they aren't attacking. They sound attacking to me…"_

Hunk looked over Pidges shoulder. Less than a tick later the siren ceased. The room became irresistibly quiet.

Pidge: "_Coran, can you locate the object that set off my detection array?"_

Coran: "_You mean that loud weewoo sound_?" *Walking up to the main control console*.

Pidge: "_Yea, sure… I modified the defence grid that activates the particle barrier to detect possible threats using sonar… And WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS, YOU WERE THERE CORAN."._

Coran: "_No need to yell. I forgot what the weewoo sound was for, that's all. Object on screen in a tick now."_

The room changed colours as the large holoscreen flickered to life. A white and blue vessel appeared. It seemed damaged as it hovered in space, gradually moving toward them.

Allura: *eyes widened* _"It looks like an Altean Shuttle Pod. But… that's impossible_!"

Coran_: "I have to agree, princess. But it is in such a destructive state, I'm not even sure what it is."_

Hunk shuffled over to Allura's command console for a better view.

Hunk: _"I hope we didn't cause that…_"

Pidge: "_Our weapons are deactivated. And the detection array can only __**search**_ _for nearby anomalies, not create them_."

Allura: _"I don't think it was us, Hunk. But we can try to help. Coran, can we contact that pod_?"

Coran spun around: "_Of course, Princess_".

A few ticks later, Coran spun back towards Allura and nodded. Allura cleared her throat, looking up at the large holoscreen.

Allura: "_This is princess Allura of Altea, contracting the Altean Shuttle Pod. If you can hear me please respond._

_Your ship looks to be in need of desperate repair. We can help."_

Silence filled the room. Waiting for a response, even the mice seemed agitated. But no response came.

Coran: "_Something seems to be preventing the castle from communicating with the pod. I fear the damage is too extreme._"

The shuttle pod drifted towards the castle as Coran and Allura attempted to contact it.

Lance: "_The shuttle, it looks familiar_."

Pidge: "_Because we have shuttles just like that downstairs, Lance. Sit down and help us."_

Pidge did not even look up at him to respond. Everyone else was now at their respective stations, trying to help. Lance felt alone, even dismissive.

_Hunk: "Lance… I think you're right. It looks like the ship is Altean, but not."_

Keith and Hunk broke away from the screen to look at Lance.

His mouth was open a bit, like he was trying to say something.

_Keith: "so if the ship isn't Altean"._

The broken ship moved closer as if to ram into the Castle of Lions.

Allura: "_The structure is, but the craft itself…"_

Allura turned to look at the holoscreen for a moment. Her eyes darting across the image, searching for proof that the ship which looked altean, was in fact not. Then just like the others before her, she too saw the clues.

Rather a symbol.

* * *

The small dull white coloured transport shuttle pod harshly landed into the hanger bay. If one would even dare to call the very unpleasant prospect as such.

Now, the paladins stood at the ready, armed in defence.

They couldn't get the communications array to pick up any frequencies from the pod. For all they knew, anyone in the shuttle were now dead.

Or dangerous.

The sad excuse for an exit hatch opened wearily. A high pitched cry coming from its joints.

Three bipedal figures appeared in the threshold, their faces shadowed by the shuttle itself.

The young paladin's eyes broadened as the newcomers stepped into the light.

* * *

The old vs the new.

A tall man with a scar on his cheek stepped off the broken down platform, an arm clinging to his side.

A large blue wolf followed. Nudging the man with its black nose. Assessing if he was alright.

The space wolf turned its head to its surroundings. Nose sniffing into the air...

Unexpectedly, the large wholesome creature **vanished** with just a warping figure of smoke left behind.

Keith: "_You… who are you? Also, where did that thing just go?"_

An instant later a gigantic, brobdingnagian, lump tackled him to the ground. Licking his face as if the wolf **recognized** him.

?1: "_Kosmo_"!

The dark-haired boy pulled his Marmorite blade from its sheath on the crook of his back. The other paladins tightened their grips on their Bayards. Unsure of how to react.

But Kosmo the space wolf, backed off, confused. Motioning towards the wounded man.

Keith slowly stood up, knife and bayard still in his hands.

_Keith: "Why do you look like __**me**__?_"

?2: "_Hm.. Because he is you."_

The voice came from the shuttle as another extraordinary individual stepped out. Her voice was familiar, like an echo. But the accent was different, she spoke slowly and pronounced each word as if they were not her own.

Allura: "_But that's absurd, you both can not be the same person_" *stepping forward* "_And you can't be m..."_

?3: "_**Allura!**_"

The last person finally stepped out of the shadowed cabin. He wore a grin as big as his own face. Eyes shining like stars.

Allura: "_lonce?!"_

_He stepped off the platform, his arms outstretched to hug her. _

_Her eyes widened, especially when she saw the glowing blue marks under his gaze._

_Allura: "Your face! Are you… Altean? How?!"_

He stopped, hands falling like anchors to his sides. The blue eyes shadowing themselves in short brown hair.

?3: ".._I'm not Altean..__and… you're not my Allura… she…_"

The other stranger put his hand on the melodic young man. Turning him back to the shuttle to sulk for a moment.

?1: "_We're just a team of lost souls looking to find our way back home_." *Turning to the unfamiliar short-haired woman*

"_More importantly, __**her**_ _home_."

?2: "_yes_." *Standing tall* _"I am Allana. Princess of Daibaz (Dei-ah-ba-Z) of the Allurann (al-Ilūh-ann) rule."_

Allura: "_I… I have never heard of that name before."_

Corran twitched his mustache in thought.

Corran: "_Neither have I, princess. Neither have I."_

Allura: "_Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Allana. I am Allura, Princess of Altea_."

She smiled. Friendly and heartwarming. Allura's bayard disappeared between her fingers, in midst of lowering her arms and motioning toward the others on the landing platform.

Allura: "_These are my friends Lo...lance, Keith, also Hunk, Pidge, and my royal adviser Corran. _

_Your ship is, well…_"

Allura grimaced as a chunk of the vessel broke off, striking the ground. Shattering glass along the floor beside the shuttle.

Allura: "_It is in need of a really good repair. Luckily," *clasping hands together* "we have some of the best engineers that I know of, right here_."

Allana: "_Thank you. For your help and hospitality. I do not know of how we could __**ever**_ _repay you all for your kindness_."

Lance: *shuffling forward and pointing dramatically at the new girl* "_How 'bout you start with EXPLAINING __**WHY YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE ALLURA**__."_

The room grew quiet, so quiet that Keith could have even sworn that he could hear Lance's raised heartbeat. From three feet away.

* * *

The strange long-haired man rubbed the bridge of his nose with his broad fingers. He was clearly tired of the circles of turmoil.

Assessing the situation around him. He had at least one broken rib bone from when the shuttle got spit out of a modified teludav portal only minutes ago. And the first thing he and his, lack of a better word, **crew** saw was a spaceship that they thought had been destroyed just shy of a decade ago.

And the new input was not any more or less sane. People that looked just like he once did now stood in front of him. One of them even sharing the same name.

?1: "_Even though Allana and Allura have similar faces, they are clearly two different entities. I know there are a lot of excuses I could probably come up with to explain it; but even though they are different, they __**are**_ _essentially the same person. Just from_ _**two separate realities."**_

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Any bigger and their eyes would pop off. Or so it seemed.

Pidge: "_From an alternate reality…_"

Pidge drew her closed hand up to her face. Looking down, her eyes no longer bulbous. Thinking out loud.

Pidge: "_So what Slav said about other realities is real. It makes sense somehow. That there are thousands, even millions of other versions of each person who has ever existed_."

Hunk: "_Woah, that's kinda cool_."

Everyone seemed cheerful, learning that other realities exist was like learning that grandma had another jar of cookies hiding on the top shelf in the pantry. But getting to said cookies, well that would be an adventure.

Lance: "_So now what_."

Lance folded. Putting his hands in his pockets. Looking away from everyone, or at least trying to. He thought that he'd be happy. Knowing that there are lots of Allura's.

**It was always Allura.**

But he could only think that there would also be a lot of versions of himself. Just like the guy who freaked out that's now hiding on the little ship. All because he saw Allura. But not **his** Allura.

Lance: _"I mean, does it matter. Nothing good can come out of learning about alternate realities. Like think about Slav, He's __**Crazy **__for cocoa puffs. And this…_"

He nodded towards the decimated space pod.

Lance: "_Is this really how you want to end up? Dead or stranded with absolutely no __**chance**_ _to see your version of family ever again."_

Lance: "_No thanks, it's bad enough as it is. Stuck. In this war we were thrown into. Voltron already lost too much. We can't afford to just drop everything to help these people. No Way!"_

Hunk: "_Lance, buddy…"_

Lance: "_Whatever, it's not like you would listen to my advice anyway_."

He turned away, heading towards the main door. A strange pain drilled at the side of Lance's head. Warning him of the possible risks of even allying Voltron with the strange band of look alikes.

* * *

?3: "_Your right, __**Lance Charles McClain.**__"_

Lance froze. Hearing his full name being used, like that.

_?3: "Well, maybe not about the listening to you part; but we, my team and I, have sacrificed __**everything**_ _to be here."_

The blue marked young man stepped forward. His eyes were still in shadow, his head hung low. But he stood tall, more confident than anyone else in the vast ship hangar bay.

_?3: "And even though this Castle Ship is definitely not what we expected to find. It may be of great use to us. Which means, __**Lady Reich**_ _here..." _

He paused, turning to the short-haired woman beside him. A scared look of confusion on his face for but a moment.

?3: " … _Allana would, without a doubt, use her immense power to get what she __**wants**__. Out of favor of anyone else. And… that came out wrong… let me think..."_

By now everyone was looking up at the mystery man. Lance closed his fists, trying to stay calm and collected as he spoke.

Lance: "_how do you know my full name?"_

?1: "Out of everything he just said, that is what you held on to. wow."

?3: "_yea, unlike Allana and Allura, you and I…_" *moves pointer finger towards lance then back at himself.* "_we have the same name. Or rather, your name is my name too._"

?3: "_Lance Charles McClain, but you can call me '__**Charles**_'_; just so people don't get confused, alright."_

Charles made a silly expression, and his old signature move of the peace sign finger guns with a wink.

Lance stared at the older version of himself. Almost in _awe_. Everyone else stood around awkwardly, trying to think of their next move. Hunk shyly stepped forward,

Hunk: "so, what about you? I mean, your name? Is it the same as Kei…"

?1: "_Yurak__._"

Hunk: "..th.. what? Your What!?"

Yurak turned away. The walls of the broken transport pod seemed very interesting all of a sudden. Charles couldn't help but laugh a little as an old memory came flooding back into mind.

Charles: "that's the name you are gonna go by? pftt"

Yurak: "shut up! **Charlie…**"

Yurak crossed his arms as he spoke. The pain of his broken ribs causing him to flinch.

Yurak: "_You can call me '__**Yurak'**__. It was the name of one of the founding members of the Blade of Marmora. He was a commander who had made too many_ _**mistakes**_ _with the Galran empire, and was banished for it." _

_Allana: "Banished? That seems quite erratic to me. If a commander didn't deserve his rank under my rule, I would have just killed him. Making it even less likely for a rebellion to take place within my ranks._

_Allana had stood quietly, waiting for these boring introductions to be over with. Now she was bored. And she hates being bored. Allana stepped off the ramp. Unknowing of where she was travelling to. _

_Yurak: "But that banishment allowed him to save thousands of people from being killed by the empire. To some, he's a __**hero**__._"

Allana looked back at Yurak. Half of her face shadowed in her crystalline hair. But she didn't slow down.

Allana: "_Let me guess, a __**Martyr**_ _and a trader to his people? Now, lets hope __**you**_ _do not become your namesake, __**Yurak**__._

_But, what do I know; I am, after all, Just a __**Princess**_!"

The room fell quiet once more as the paladins and Corran watched Charles quickly chase after the Princess Allana. Allura studied Yurak tear himself up from the inside; he felt rage, but he could not move. Fear was a powerful weapon, especially when used by the princess of an little-known society of a vast warrior nation.

* * *

The three interdimensional travelers found themselves in a reality similar to the one they once lived, now they have to face off foes they once knew.

* * *

Next coming soon


End file.
